Most Important Person to me
by Gerao-A
Summary: Lina is reflecting about her events in the maneating woods. LG fic. based on the Slayers: Knights of Aqualord


Most Important Person to Me

Ramon: Another Lina and Gourry fic, this one is based of the Slayers Manga, Knights of AquaLord. Based on chapter eleven of the book, those who managed to read the book will understand this fic.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_------_

Lina sited next to the river, leaving her friends sleeping peacefully on the camp they set up for the night, knowing that her friends we safe and secure Lina took that chance to stay alone for the moment, she needed to blow up some steam after the adventure she lived today, it has brought many bad memories from her past events.

Lina looks up to the starts and she remembers what happen today. "Gourry and I were away from Amelia and the others and we got lost in the woods and then I some how got separated from Gourry." Lina sweat drops when she remembers how she lost Gourry. "Oh Yeah….I kick him hard and he fell somewhere in the woods. But it was his fault, the nerve of him hugging me from behind and saying that he was hungry."

Lina then grabs a small rock and throws it to the water. "Then I was attacked by some monsters and Gourry step in the way to protect me. After the monster was destroyed Gourry was…." Lina takes a deep, sorrow breath; this is the part that has really mess up her mind and heart. "Gourry was stabbed in the back with blood running down his body and spilling blood……In that moment I thought I was going to lose Gourry for the second time…." Lina pauses for a moment and a tear runs down her cheek. "But in the end I found out that it was a fake, it was a monster that read my mind and took the shape of the one who is most important to me. It was a monster of the woods who tricks and eats his victims and turns their bones into fertilizers. Accursed, despicable monster!!!"

Lina grabs another rock and throws it angrily to the water. The monster played with Lina's feelings, forcing her to remember the horrible experience she suffered when she faced Phibrissio, when she faced Phibrissio she saw Gourry stuck into a crystal casket with his life form falling slowly, but the fake Gourry made her believe that he was going to die in her arms and saying words that desperate Lina so much that for the first time in her life she felt so worthless, he played all this act just to try to catch Lina off guard but her travelling experience came to her aid in that moment.

Never in her life Lina felt so angry, the fake Gourry played with her feelings, violated her emotions and hopes, torment Lina in way that she felt like her nightmares came to life. But she destroyed the cunning monster; Lina gave him the most devastating Dragon Slave that she ever unleashed in her life, releasing all the emotions she felt in the moment in that devastating Dragon Slave.

In the end she felt calm when she saw that the real Gourry was alright and alive, that at least calmed Lina.

Lina takes another deep breath, her adventure in the man-eating woods was a bizarre but dangerous events, but not much for her delight.

After leaving the wood Gourry said that he found another Lina, a fake Lina who told many things, things that the real Lina would never say and so he figured out it was a fake. Lina lets out a small laugh. "It is amazing how someone with the brains of a Jellyfish can see who is fake and who is real. But then again Gourry must know me very well to escape the trap of the fake Lina." Still Lina wonders what the fake Lina has told him, Lina was very curious about that, but Gourry said that he has forgotten what she said.

"Stupid Jelly fish!!!! Why can't he remember anything!?!?!?" Lina screamed loud and furiously, and then she sits down again to think about her relationship with the swordsman. "Never anyone has made me feel this way. Gourry was so annoying and idiotic at the beginning but after all the adventures and battles we skirmished together it felt like we knew each other for too long. I have to admit that we make quite a team. After I found out that he had the sword of Light I told him I would never let him go until he decides to give it to me……but now after our fight with Phibrissio he no longer has the sword, all because of me. I tried to persuade him to walk his own path now that there was no reason for us to stay together but he insisted to continue travelling with me, to protect me. Secretly I was glad that he decided that way……I've grown so found of him and……thanks to him, I never felt alone again……" Lina then shakes her head violently. "**WHAT AM I THINKING!!!! It's not Gourry I want!!!** I want a prince charming, a prince that can give me all the riches I want, one who will give me love and royalty! Someone who truly loves me and……" she screamed loud, trying to fool herself, but Lina is too headstrong to fool herself. "Who am I kidding… I can't deny this feeling I have for Gourry…… what else can I explain the pain I felt today? What else I can explain this torment I felt when Gourry was taken from me?"

Lina looks up to the stars with another tear running down her cheek and the breeze of the wind steals it from her face. "But…even if I have feelings for Gourry I doubt he has any for me. He and Sylphiel seem to get along so well…… Gourry treats me like a kid and he keeps calling me flat chest……I bet he only stays with me for obligation……what proof do I have that he cares for me. What prove do I……" Lina pauses as she remembers the events she faced today. "Wait a minute! The monster I faced read my mind to find who the one most important to me so that he could trick me in the end. The monster that attacked Gourry also did the same thing, he read his mind to discover who the most important person in Gourry's life is……he took my looks to trick Gourry….." Lina's hearts beats rapidly when she starts to see the obvious. "So that means that……I am important to Gourry?"

"**LINA!!!!**" A voice called from the distance, a loud voice with a worry tone in it.

Lina recognized the voice, it is his, its Gourry's. Lina immediately got up and rushed over to where voice came from.

After a few minutes of walking, she finally encountered Gourry, he's all sweaty and tire. "Gourry, what is wrong with you? You look tire."

"You left the camp without warning so I started to think that you were in danger." Gourry responded and he cleans his forehead.

"Gourry, you idiot!" Lina snapped. "You are the one who doesn't have the sword of light anymore and you are more concern about me?"

Gourry backs away, it seems like Lina is quite upset at the moment and he caught her in the bad moment. "I…I'm sorry Lina, I was worry about you……is it wrong to worry about you?"

Lina blushed with Gourry's question, she just wonders how is it that Gourry manages to make her blush and the concern he demonstrated for her was enough to calm her restless spirit. "Well, never mind Gourry……I just needed to be alone for the moment to blow up some steam. But I'm alright, don't worry."

Gourry look a little curiously at Lina but in the end he gives her a soft smile. "I'm glad to hear it. So do want to go back? We'll need our sleep."

"Gourry wait!" Lina called when he turn around to walk. "I….I have a very important question for you, and I want you to think really hard on this and I want you to give me a very sincere answer. Understand?"

Gourry was taken by surprise by Lina's tone, she seem different, and nervous. "Hum, ok……"

Lina stand in silence for a moment and then she takes a deep breath. "Gourry, do you think I'm…..pretty?"

Gourry blinked in confuse with Lina's question, ever since he first meet her she never asked that to him, she always gloated about being the beautiful sorceress and all and never asked for his opinion.

_Please don't say something stupid_, Lina pleaded in her mind a dozen times and the silence that Gourry is giving her is only making her more jumpy in her heart. "Well?"

"Well….you are flat chest like I said a lot of times, and you are quite short……" Gourry said normally and brainlessly like he always do, not considering Lina's feelings.

Lina glares down with her fist shaking in anger. Her fist is trembling with anger while her hear is howling with sadness.

"But still……"Gourry continued. "You are quite funny and cute with a wild spirit. I believe that with all those standards you are pretty in your own way."

"Gourry……" Lina whispers. This was not an accolade for her figure but he validates to her that she is attractive in her own way.

"I'm sure that are many people who would go for someone like you. Heck if I was that guy I would like to go out with you. Is that what has been bugging you? Cheer up, don't think about it." He said with a soft smile.

Those words made Lina blush softly, she starts to wonder if Gourry was confessing something. Sudently she hugs him with her head rested on his chest. This made Gourry blush for the first time, Lina has never done this him, she never hugged him with so much tender, only Sylphiel would do this to him. "Lina?"

"Thanks Gourry, you really cheered me up." Lina said happily.

Gourry remain unmoved, he wanted to hug her as well but he was afraid that Lina might try to fireball him, and facing Lina's fireball was an experience that is most painful for him even if sometimes he doesn't learn his lesson.

Afer a long time of holding up to that hug Lina finally let's go of Gourry and taps him playfully on the cheek. "Let go back to camp Gourry, I'm sure that Amelia and the others are worry about us."

"Ok."

She then starts to run in direction to camp. "Hurry up Gourry! Last one back to camp will pay for dinner for the next six mouths!!"

"WHAT? No fair Lina, you gain a head start!!!" he protested and runs after Lina.

Lina wanted to confess her feeling in that moment when she hold Gourry, in the moment when she listened to his beating heart but somehow she decided against it. She doesn't understand completely why she didn't confess but she knows that at the time being she wants to live her life the way she wants with Gourry by her side. Maybe one day, in a near future her happiness will finally reach her door.

**The End**

Sunny: sorry people but this is a one shot fic. We shall continue with our other fics soon.

Ramon: some people might be confused with some parts related about the Sword of light but we know that the story of the Slayers Knights of Aqua Lord comes right after the Phibrissio Saga of the Slayers novels, and in the Slayers novel Gourry really loses his sword during the Phibrissio saga.

Maliska: we hope you people enjoyed our fic. Read and review please.


End file.
